No Where to go and no escape
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una mini-historia de dos capítulos, narrando desde el punto de vista psicológico de Montana durante su misión de rescate para encontrar a su amigo Israel, perdido en Gensokyo. Montana-Yuuka Kazami como pareja. No soy dueño de Touhou Project, este pertenece a su respectivo dueño y empresa, el OC Israel es propiedad de Mailmon y Montana es de mi propiedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Una pequeña historia de Touhou Project, retomando el momento de cuando Montana fue atrapado por Yuuka, desde su modo de pensamiento y a través de las emociones, él experimentará el temor y la angustia de lo que podría convertirse, en su peor pesadilla una misión de rescate.**

 **Saludos para Tommiboy y Mailmon :D. Como siempre pongo en todas mis historias, no soy dueño de Touhou Project, solo de mi OC.**

* * *

Miedo, sentía él un gran miedo que recorría su cuerpo, ¿por qué había tenido que derribar aquella puerta? ¿Por qué pensó que en esa mansión no iba a haber nadie en el sitio? Ni más bien puso un pie en el umbral y luego al ingresar en el hall, había sentido esa sensación de terror, un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, sentía como su respiración se aceleraba a más no poder y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Miró por todos los rincones de la mansión, arriba-abajo, pero nada, solo silencio, soledad y algunas zonas oscuras de un día hermoso, que se terminaría por convertir en una pesadilla para Montana: Él había ido a rescatar a su amigo Israel, quien había terminado en Gensokyo, tras caer por un agujero misterioso.

Volviendo con Montana, al estar rodeado de esa presencia maligna, era como abrir las propias puertas del Infierno y él estaba a merced de aquel enemigo, el cual rondaba por la mansión.

Al gritar _"Llegó el lechero",_ se culpó por haberse hecho el valiente, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Acaso no pensó en las consecuencias que podrían llevarlo?.

Y en ese momento, el silencio fue interrumpido por una voz que vino desde la planta alta.

\- ¡¿Quién osa a perturbar mi sueño?! Preguntó una voz femenina.

No tuvo otra alternativa que responder, si hacía esperar a la respuesta, lo iría a buscar, lo capturaría para luego torturarlo de la peor manera.

\- Ehhh ¿yo? Respondió de una forma interrogante a la voz femenina.

 _"Ehh, ¿yo?"_ ¡Qué forma más tonta de responder! ¡¿Y para qué tenía todo ese conjunto de anti-motines y las armas?! Podría haber disparado y listo, pero sabía que eso iba a empeorar más la situación, por lo cual, tuvo que esperar la respuesta.

\- ¡AHORA SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Gritó aquella chica, todo se quedó en silencio, ¿hacia dónde iba a ir esa misteriosa voz?.

Al escuchar la palabra consecuencias, ya supo que estaba metido en un gran Infierno, del cual no podría escapar, a menos que hubiera piedad.

Montana se giró por todas partes para ver dónde estaría la voz, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, nada, de golpe, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se aceleró, ya que sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

\- Dios, por favor, decime que no está detrás mío. Pidió muy angustiado, pero ni más bien hizo un movimiento hacia atrás, recibió un fuerte golpe, no era con ningún objeto contundente, sino de la fuerza física de aquella personaje: Era una chica de cabellos verdes, vestía una pollera roja a cuadros, zapatos rojos y un chaleco del mismo color y diseños sobre una camisa blanca.

Fue lo único que vio hasta caer inconsciente al piso, donde su vista se nubló por completo, pero llegó a escuchar lo que ella le decía.

\- Has terminado en el peor sitio, Humano. De aquí no saldrás con vida. Le dijo ella, mientras que Montana caía en seco al piso y luego, era arrastrado hacia la planta alta.

* * *

Montana se encontraba en una especie de "Limbo", donde no había más que soledad en ese desierto, por así decirlo, sin nadie con quien hablar y en donde el mismo lugar no tenía un final, él solo caminaba y nada más.

\- _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? Ahhhhhh, mis huesos, me duele todo mi cuerpo, ¿por qué no me puedo mover? Tengo que abrir los ojos y observar el alrededor"_ Se decía así mismo, logró abrir sus ojos y comenzó a ver el lugar: Estaba en una especie de habitación oscura, pero bien decorada, miró hacia adelante y se encontró con unas sogas que lo tenían prisionero, trató de moverse para que se salieran pero fue inútil y tras varios intentos, se resignó a ver lo siguiente.

Vio en un rincón el equipo anti-motines y el fusil FAL y una puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, lo mismo las persianas, afuera podía ver que llovía, ya que se escuchan los truenos y el agua empapar y los truenos que desgarraban el aire.

De golpe, la puerta de entrada comenzó a abrirse y a girar el picaporte, Montana supo que había llegado la persona que lo había capturado, por lo cual, se hizo el dormido, tal vez con eso evitaría ser visto y no sufriría ningún golpe, pero cuando se hizo el dormido, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, ocasionando que él abriera los ojos y observara a su atacante, no la vio, pero si observó la puerta entre abierta.

Allí, en medio de ese pequeño espacio entreabierto, pudo observar a una chica de ojos rojos, cabellos verdes y una mirada que helaba la sangre.

\- _"¡DIOS, NO"!_ Gritó para adentro, mientras que la puerta se abría más y aparecía ese personaje en el umbral.

\- Por fin despiertas, Humano, espero que hayas dormido bien, porque hoy vivirás el terror máximo a plena luz del día. Le dijo la peli verde y se lanzó sobre su prisionero.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Esos ojos rojos que lo observaban desde la puerta entreabierta, esa sensación de ser observado y que en cualquier momento iba a ser sorprendido, como antes, al ser golpeado en el estómago por aquella misteriosa Youkai, la cual lo había despertado de su profundo sueño, producto del golpe que recibió en la cabeza de parte de ella.

Montana trataba de protegerse como podía en esa cama grande, quería evitar que los ojos rojos de la puerta no lo siguieran mirando, se sentía más asustado hasta casi no poder gritar del terror que sentía en su interior.

Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de toda la tensión acumulada, su respiración se hacía más profunda y estaba desarmado, ¿cómo se iba a defender? Estaba indefenso y era blanco fácil de aquella peli verde.

\- _"¡Aléjate, no, no, por favor, no"!_ Pedía a los gritos, pero solo en su mente.

Justo en ese momento, tal vez por Gracia Divina, la peli verde desapareció de la puerta, alejándose de aquella entrada a la habitación, donde "estudiaba" a su prisionero y veía qué era lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

\- _Dios, Dios, ya se fue, gracias, gracias, Dios._ Le agradeció en voz baja, mientras que recuperaba el aliento perdido y su corazón se tranquilizaba por semejante terror que le había tocado soportar.

La Youkai se retiró misteriosamente, dejando unos momentos de paz para Montana, quien aún seguía prisionero de las cuerdas.

\- Dios, me salvé, gracias. Agradeció de nuevo, pero de golpe, por desgracia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, como si fuera azotada por las ráfagas de viento en una tormenta, en medio de aquella oscuridad del pasillo, allí estaba la peli verde de nuevo, mirándolo y sonriendo aterradoramente, dejando de vuelta al muchacho totalmente inmovilizado, él quería gritar, llorar, pedir auxilio y hasta suplicaría misericordia, pero eso no iba a funcionar: Estaba a merced de una extraña chica, la cual asesinaba, sin que él lo supiera, a las personas que se metían en sus Jardines de Girasoles y de ahí, los masacraba de la peor manera: Haciéndolos explotar, los capturaba y luego, tras torturarlos un buen rato, ella procedía a matarlos, para luego emplear los cuerpos como fuente de alimento para sus campos o peor, algo que él nunca había y que conocerán mucho más adelante.

Como máximo, trataría de hacerse el dormido, pero en ese momento, sintió esa pesadez en su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado trabajando una jornada bastante larga; él quería dormirse y despertar de la pesadilla.

\- _"Solo trata de dormir, de seguro no te pasará nada"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que la Youkai de cabellos verdes no se movía ni nada, solo se quedaba observando a su presa.

Ese simple pedido de su mente, de así mismo, de dormirse, tratar de hacerlo, para así engañarla, podría servir, pero, ¿y si fallaba?, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Él estaba totalmente rodeado y no sabía qué hacer.

Inmediatamente cumplió el pedido y se durmió, acurrucándose en la cama y así evitó ser visto, pero cuando estaba ya a punto de alcanzar la puerta del sueño, la puerta de entrada, aquella donde esos ojos se posaron y lo observaron aterradoramente, se abrió de golpe y unos pasos se hicieron sentir en el lugar.

\- _"¡NO, ELLA YA ESTÁ ADENTRO"!_ Gritó, cuando en ese momento, creyendo que la había engañado, sintió una fuerte paliza en todo su cuerpo.

\- Despierta. Le dijo una voz femenina, fría y aterradora, Montana no tuvo otra opción que abrir sus ojos y mirar a la que estaba delante suyo: La Youkai de cabellos verdes se encontraba mirándolo, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo y aprovechando para ver qué haría en ese momento.

\- _"¿Qué me va a ser?"_ Se preguntó, mientras que sentía como unas manos se aferraban del cuello de su camisa y lo llevaban hacia la cara de ella, quedando pegados a pocos centímetros.

\- Mírame. Le dijo ahora, en un tono dulce, parecía que Montana había ganado: Ella lo iba a perdonar, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, una fuerza descomunal lo arrojó contra la cama, golpeándose la cabeza con la parte de adelante de la cama.

\- _"¿Qué tiene pensado hacerme?"_ Se decía, mientras que la Youkai sonría otra vez de forma aterradora.

La Youkai se río una manera tan aterradora, risa que helaba la sangre.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Patético Humano! ¡Patético eres! ¡Eres simplemente una pieza en mi camino! ¡¿Qué harás ahora?! ¡¿Qué harás?! Le preguntaba la chica, quien comenzó a golpearlo al chico en el estómago y en el pecho, sacándole todo el aire.

\- _"¡Está loca!"_ -Grave error, ya que ella lo escuchó-.

\- ¡¿Loca yo?! Jajaja, estás equivocado, Humano, prepárate para morir. Le dijo ella, quien iba a asesinarlo, pero se detuvo, aunque llegó a clavar sus uñas en la piel del muchacho y haciéndole unas heridas en la espalda.

Gritó al momento de sentir cómo se clavaban esas uñas en su piel, luego las retiró, teniendo las mismas manchadas de sangre, abrió su boca y comenzó a lamer la sangre, saboreando su sabor y cómo sería el sabor del miedo de su víctima.

\- ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! Preguntó, ya al borde del miedo y sin poder si quiera sacarse las cuerdas de su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró, de nuevo tan inspiradora del miedo, se acercó hacia su rostro, quedando ambos cerca el uno del otro, para luego de eso, responder a su preguntar.

\- Voy a hacerte vivir el peor Infierno de todo el Mundo, jajaja, irrumpiste en mi mansión, ahora pagarás caro. Le dijo ella, mientras que Montana se desmayaba del miedo, él no quería sufrir ni tampoco morir, pero ella lo tenía en sus garras, disfrutando de cada sufrimiento y grito de terror que él lanzaba.

Nadie podría ir en su ayuda, solo podía sobrevivir, no sabía por cuánto, pero solo podía hacer eso.

* * *

Por su parte, Yuuka Kazami, la Youkai de las 4 Estaciones que mantenía a Montana prisionero, disfrutaba cada segundo de verlo sufrir y gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero en ese momento, ella tuvo una idea: Oscureció toda la habitación, cubriéndola de un velo negro y sin que nada más que sus propios ojos se pudieran ver allí, fue acercándose hacia el desmayado muchacho.

* * *

Montana estaba en una especie de "Mundo", donde él quería escaparse, pero no podía, era perseguido por esa Youkai, la cual trataba de matarlo, pero él se escapaba, aunque se quedaba sin fuerzas y ella era invencible.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó una voz.

\- _Oye. Oye, despierta._ Le llamó, mientras que abría los ojos y volvía a la realidad, saliendo de esa ilusión.

Al hacerlo, ahogó un grito de horror al verse cara a cara con la Youkai, la cual le tapó la boca con su mano, impidiéndole gritar.

\- Shhhh, no temas, Humano, no temas, no te voy a masacrar, aún, jeje, ¿por qué mejor no duermes en mis brazos? Te sentirás más a salvo. Le dijo ella, "hipnotizando" al joven, quien, en un descuido, ella consiguió que él abriera su boca y le dio de tomar un té mágico, el cual le hizo caer en un profundo sueño, desplomándose suavemente sobre los brazos de la Youkai, quien ahora ya lo tenía bajo su poder.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: De vuelta en ese Mundo tétrico y vacío, sin nada más que un desierto en donde se hallaba: La soledad y el aislamiento, sin ningún rumbo y sin nadie con quien ir acompañado, él estaba solo y perseguido criaturas que no podía ver, sino que estaban en su mente.

En ese momento, recibió otro golpe que lo sacó de su sueño y se encontró que estaba en los brazos de la Youkai de cabellos verdes, la cual lo miraba y pasaba su mano por el rostro del chico, quien temblaba ante la presencia de ella, ¿qué le iba a hacer? ¿Qué consecuencias iba a pagar por lo que pasaría?.

\- Por fin despiertas, Bello Durmiente, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Dormiste bien? Le preguntó ella, mientras que seguía acariciando sus cabellos y podía sentir una fría y maligna presencia en ella.

Montana no respondió, simplemente se le cayeron las palabras que tenía en su boca, pero lo único que quería hacer era gritar a más no poder.

\- Veo que has estado durmiendo mucho tiempo, jeje, te veías tan lindo y en paz, pero ahora, voy a continuar con la tortura, porque quiero sentirlo en mi cuerpo, esos gritos frescos y nuevos, de los cuales disfruto con todo placer. Le dijo ella, mientras que Montana se ponía pálido, ya había recibido muchos golpes y no quería seguir sufriendo.

\- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora. Le pidió, dejando a la Youkai en silencio, pero con una pesada nube de odio en ella.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJJAJJAJAJA! ¡¿MATARTE?! ¡¿AHORA?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡LA TORTURA AÚN NO TERMINA!. Gritó la chica, mientras que Montana comenzaba a perder fuerzas por la baja presión en su cuerpo.

Yuuka no iba a permitir que su "invitado" muriera, sin haber disfrutado de sus gritos.

\- Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora -Le dijo, mientras que lo despertaba, para que el joven quedara cara a cara de nuevo con ella, pero había algo que no podía dejar de observar, además de esos ojos rojos- Se lo que estás haciendo, así que te lo dejaré bien claro: ¡Mírame bien a los ojos cuando te hablo, me estás mirando los pechos, así que esta fue solo una advertencia, lo vuelves a hacer y haré jalea con tu cuerpo! Gritó ella, mientras que lo abofeteaba al joven.

\- _"Montana, boludo, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?"_ Se decía asimismo, mientras que ella sonreía de nuevo.

\- Un grave error has cometido, Mi Amigo. Dijo ella y se lanzó con fuerza sobre el chico, quien se golpeó y comenzó a gritar sin parar.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, POR FAVOR, TE LO PIDO, PERDÓN, NO QUERÍA DERRIBAR LA PUERTA, PERDÓN! Se disculpaba una y otra vez, pero para Yuuka esos gritos eran música para sus oídos.

Inmediatamente, satisfecha con sus gritos, le tapó la boca con su dedo índice y avanzó hacia él, por la cama, aún vestida y contemplando su máximo deseo de sufrimiento.

\- _Shhhhhh, no temas._ -Pidió ella, hablando en voz baja. Montana reconocía esa forma de hablar en voz baja y suave, era su debilidad, ya que comenzó a sentirse agotado de nuevo, sumado a la tortura- _Jeje, con que sabes lo que te estoy haciendo, ¿no?_ -Preguntó divertida la Youkai- _Dime, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Ya se_ -Yuuka trajo consigo un hacha- _¿Le temes a los cuchillos y a los objetos afilados? Se entierran en tu cuerpo, partiendo a la mitad tu carne y salpicando todo con tu sangre._ Le interrogó, mientras que el chico ya no daba más.

Yuuka comenzó a desvestirse, ella iba a aprovechar que ahora estaba bajo su dominio y él no podría escapar, quería placer, deseaba ya tenerlo bajo su control y de ahí, tal vez haría algo para futuro.

Aunque Montana estaba totalmente inconsciente, su cuerpo seguía funcionando: Ella había ganado finalmente, lo había logrado, había, por fin, logrado destruir su cordura y ponerlo en su bando.

\- Disfrutaré más con tus gritos y con el placer que me darás, Cariño. Le dijo ella, lanzándose sobre su víctima y comenzando a tener relaciones con el joven.

Con cada grito, con cada sensación de que ella disfrutaba, Yuuka cerró los ojos finalmente, ya satisfecha, se acostó al lado del chico, abrazándolo suavemente, para luego, besarlo en los labios.

\- _Oye, si puedes oírme, lo siento, ¿sí? Espero que despiertes pronto, porque aquí te estoy esperando._ Le pidió en voz baja, mientras que se dormía.

* * *

 **Dentro de poco, sale el capítulo final :D. Saludos para Mailmon, espero que pronto vuelvas al Fanfiction, amigo, se te extraña mucho :(.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un buen Martes :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo final: \- _Oye, si puedes oírme, lo siento, ¿sí? Espero que despiertes pronto, porque aquí te estoy esperando._ Escuchó Montana aquella voz, la cual le pedía que volviera. El muchacho no respondía, ya que había perdido el conocimiento y ahora estaba en una especie de extenso océano, durante la noche, no era de miedo, sino que todo representaba el equilibrio entre la cordura y la locura, podía ver las estrellas brillar en el Firmamento y el lugar estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios.

El desierto en el que él había estado también cambió, ya que en ese lugar, a la lejanía, podía ver a esa chica en la orilla de la costa, pero ¿qué hacía? Era raro, pero ella ya no era amenazante, no, era todo lo contrario.

\- Oye, si puedes oírme, lo siento. Pidió la Youkai disculpas, mientras que le hablaba en voz baja y suave, sintiendo como las corrientes de ese mar llevaban a Montana hacia ella, tal vez por arte de magia o lo que fuera, éstas lo llevaron de regreso hacia el desierto.

Extendió su mano, tratando de cambiar el curso, porque temía a esa chica, él quería despertar, quería estar en su cama, despertando en un nuevo día en su casa, pero allí estaba en una tierra que no conocía.

\- Oye, no te vayas. Quédate. Le pidió ella, mientras que Montana sentía que dichas palabras le hacían efecto.

* * *

Yuuka era quien lo estaba llamando, no para torturarlo, sino por un extraño sentimiento que había florecido en ella y que pedía que ese pobre chico no muriera o que no quedara en coma para siempre.

Pronto comenzó a sentir como los músculos y luego todo el cuerpo de Montana comenzaba a reaccionar a su llamado, ella acarició sus cabellos un rato largo, para luego sentir dejar caer unas lágrimas caer sobre el rostro del joven.

\- _Lo siento mucho._ Pidió disculpas.

Un momento, ¿La Youkai de las 4 Estaciones pedía disculpas a una de sus víctimas? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso sentía un deseo de pasión? Ella siempre había sido muy temida porque asesinaba a cualquiera que dañara sus Jardines, pero esta vez, era distinto.

Montana comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados, al igual que su cuerpo, era como si lo hubieran congelado y se hubiera despertado en el Futuro, sin saber quién era o cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Miró a la chica que lo había capturado, lo torturó y hasta lo golpeó varias veces, aunque los moretones desaparecían, ella no lo había asesinado, era raro, como había dicho, ya que Yuuka se caracterizaba por asesinar a los intrusos que ingresaran a sus Jardines y los dañaran.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? Se preguntó el joven, cuando sintió el dedo índice de la chica sobre sus labios.

\- _Shhh, tranquilo, ya pasó, todo ya pasó, estás a salvo._ Le dijo en voz baja y muy dulce la Youkai.

\- ¿Qué? Volvió a preguntar Montana, pero ella lo abrazó con ternura y luego se recostó en su pecho.

\- _Ya pasó, no temas, que no te voy a asesinar, aunque si llegas a ir a ver a otra mujer, ya puedes darte por muerto._ Le advirtió con esa sonrisa la chica al joven.

\- _"Bueno, me salvé del Infierno que ella me había causado. Parece que soy su novio ahora, juro cumplir mi promesa, porque si no, mi salud estará en peligro"_ Juró, mientras que sentía las suaves manos de la Youkai sobre su rostro.

\- Ahora estás más tranquilo aquí conmigo, antes pensabas que te iba a comer. Le dijo, mientras que se reía y evitaba esas ganas de volver a torturarlo a su ya oficializado novio.

Montana no respondió, ya que estaba bastante cansado y confundido.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Eres el primer chico que logra sobrevivir a la tortura que le impone una Youkai como yo, otras simplemente te darían la bienvenida, yo soy diferente, tenlo por seguro. El último que tuve como novio, aunque no llegó a ser una relación, ¿sabes dónde terminó? Le hizo esa pregunta, mientras que el chico lo negaba con la cabeza.

La Youkai de cabellos verdes tomó la mano de Montana y la apoyó en su estómago.

\- Terminó aquí, sí, aquí, en mi estómago. Le contó, eso puso pálido al argentino.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Montana con la voz debilitada.

\- Porque me había prometido que estaría conmigo, pero me mintió, destruyó mi corazón y me encargué del suyo, ¿ahora lo entiendes? Pensaba matarte porque te parecías a ese maldito, pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, seré una Youkai que asesine gente, pero puedo ver a quién debo matar por diversión y por objetivo de los cuales no debo matar. Le contó todo ella, el joven no sabía qué decir en esos momentos.

\- No sabía que me pareciera a ese chico que me hablas, yo tan solo estaba en una misión de encontrar a mi amigo. Le contó él sobre lo que verdaderamente pasaba, pero Yuuka lo abrazó con más fuerza, no tan letal, pero ella se sentía que esos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

\- Esa persona que dijo que estaría conmigo, terminó siendo convertido en un bello pastel (o torta) blanco y castaño, la cual terminó en mi estómago, ahora su alma es mía y nunca más podrá irse de mí. Dijo ella, mientras que Montana sentía esa sonrisa aterradora.

\- Te entiendo, che, pero... Iba él a decir algo que la iba a hacer sentir molesta, por lo cual decidió callarse.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? Preguntó ella.

\- Nada, era algo tonto, no importa. Respondió Montana, mientras que ella lo abrazaba tranquilamente.

\- No te puedo matar, eres el único Humano que no asesiné porque entró en mis Jardines y dañó mis Girasoles. Dijo ella, mientras que el joven dirigía su mirada hacia la Youkai.

El argentino la miró, de arriba-abajo, de la cara hasta el final de su cuerpo, respiró hondo, mientras que observaba el rostro de ella, se veía perfecta, a pesar de ser una Youkai que asesinaba a cualquier Humano que ingresara en sus dominios; ahora la veía sonrojada y bastante atractiva: Esa era su debilidad, no podía resistirse a una chica sonrojada y tímida, a pesar de que sean psicópatas que intentaran sacarle los órganos interiores.

\- No puedo culparte, entiendo lo que vos haces, sé que está mal matar a los invasores que se pierden, pero como dije, no te culpo. Además, cuando estaba inconsciente, al escuchar tu voz, sentí algo en mis sentidos, el miedo se iba alejando y me sentía a salvo, era como si viera a dos personas diferentes a vos y luego se unían y formaban a una sola, para luego extender la mano y ayudarme a volver a la realidad. Le contó Montana, quien pasó su mano por los cabellos de la peli verde y luego la bajó hacia el rostro de ella.

Yuuka se quedó en silencio, al igual que el chico, para luego tomar las manos de Montana, por un momento él pensó que ella lo iba a asesinar, pero en ese momento, sintió un cálido y profundo beso de la chica.

El miedo había pasado, la tormenta se había alejado afuera de Gensokyo, aunque todavía llovía, pero tranquilo y al Horizonte, el Sol comenzaba a salir de entre las nubes, aunque el Atardecer estaba cerca.

Y en aquella habitación, la luz entró por las ventanas tapadas por las persianas, revelando a una Youkai de cabellos verdes y a un joven argentino, besándose y luego de eso, dormirse los juntos en la misma cama, abrazados. La pesadilla había terminado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado :D.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941. Cuídense :D.**


End file.
